Everything That I Need
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Olivia has everything that she needs: a job, supportive friends, and a loving partner/boyfriend. However, Dani Beck is missing something in her life and is determined to get it, and no one, not even Olivia, will stand in her way. E/O. ON HIATUS!
1. Dani Beck Is Back

Everything That I Need

Summary: Olivia has everything that she needs: a job, supportive friends, and a loving boyfriend/partner. However, Dani Beck is missing something in her life and is determined to get it, and no one, not even Olivia, will stand in her way. E/O.

Author's Note: I'm writing this fanfic for three reasons. One, I was inspired. Two, I love EO! And three, I want Dani Beck to suffer.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order: SVU. TeenQueen661© owns the plot of the story.

Chapter 1: Dani Beck Is Back.

It was unbelievable. Twelve years as partners and an additional three years as partners in life.

From day one, everyone in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit precinct knew that Elliot and Olivia made the perfect couple. What they didn't know was it would take twelve years for the two detectives to get together.

Of course, there was still some business to take care of once their secret relationship was discovered. One day, Munch stumbled across them in an interrogation room, being intimate with each other. Munch was scarred for life. He could have gone his whole life without seeing that. An hour after Munch's discovery, everyone in the precinct was aware of Elliot and Olivia's relationship.

So, back to the business that was to be taken care of.

First of all, Cragen called Elliot and Olivia into his office. Once they were all in his office, with the door closed, he gave them a long lecture about going against SVU policy, among other things that shouldn't be mentioned. After ten minutes or so of lecturing, he congratulated the two detectives and allowed them to stay partners at work, as long as their relationship didn't interfere with their work.

Second of all, Elliot knew he was going to have a future with Olivia and decided that his kids needed to know about the relationship, which was pointless, considering they knew about it already. When asked how they found out, Maureen piped up, saying, "You should really keep your bedroom door shut, Dad."

Needless to say, Maureen approved of their relationship, as did Kathleen. Lizzie and Dickie were thrilled that their dad found someone happy to be with.

Thirdly, people in the precinct either started gaining or losing money from bets they made on Elliot and Olivia and whether or not they would get together. It's been three years since Elliot and Olivia got together, and Munch still owes Fin a LOT of money.

Anyway, it was time for the Annual NYPD Police Banquet. Officers from all precincts across the state of New York were to attend, including cadets from the police academy and detectives and ADAs from any of New York's precincts.

This year's banquet was located at one of New York's finest banquet halls. There were red and gold streamers hanging from the ceilings. There was an archway of red and gold balloons over the entrance to the hall. There were round tables scattered across the hall, each covered with red tablecloths and kitchen utensils, as well as a centerpiece of red roses for each table. Each table sat up to ten people.

At their table, Munch was sitting in his seat, trying to complete a crossword puzzle in the newspaper he brought with him. He was dressed in a dark, grey tuxedo with a red tie, and black dress shoes. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes. Fin sat in his seat on the right side of Munch, who didn't seem to dress up so much. For the occasion, he just threw on a black leather jacket over his regular clothes.

Melinda was seated on the other side of Fin, whom she accompanied to the banquet that night. She was out of her typical medical examiner uniform and was wearing a turquoise, one-shoulder gown that skimmed her body. On her feet were black, one-inch heels. Her dark hair went down to her mid back in a wavy style.

"Six-letter word for an EO shipper's favourite organ," Munch read aloud, tapping his pencil on the table, in thought.

"What the hell is an EO shipper?" Fin asked, confused.

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"An EO shipper," Fin repeated.

Melinda shrugged. "No clue."

"I'm stumped," Munch said.

"No idea, whatsoever," Fin added.

Just then, Casey and Alex approached their table. They were allowed to attend as guests of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Casey was in a black, spaghetti-strap, cocktail dress, with a silk, marroon sash around the waistline. She wore black heels on her feet and her strawberry blonde hair went down slightly past her shoulders and curled inwards.

Alex wore a black, flowing, halter-neck, cocktail dress. with gold curls embroidered all over the dress. She also had black heels on her feet and her wavy blonde hair flowed down slightly past her shoulders and curled outwards.

"Did we miss anything?" Alex asked.

"No, we're still waiting for the banquet to start," Munch answered, looking over his crossword puzzle.

Casey looked over Munch's shoulders at the crossword puzzle. "Crossword puzzle?"

"Yeah, " Fin replied, looking up at Alex and Casey. "Any of y'all know what an EO shipper is?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I haven't heard of that before."

"Neither have I," Casey said.

"Maybe, it's a typo," Alex said.

While they were occupied with the crossword puzzle, Elliot entered the hall, dressed in a black tuxedo and black dress shoes that would have any female in the hall fainting at the sight of him.

Olivia had her left arm looped around Elliot's right arm. She was dressed in a sleeveless, backless, V-neck, navy blue cocktail dress that matching the colour of Elliot's tie. She had black heels on her feet and her short, brown hair went down to her shoulders in waves.

"Moving on," Munch said, when no one could figure out what an EO shipper was, let alone what it's favourite organ was.

"Next one," Casey suggested, reading the clue. "Six-letter word for beautiful."

Elliot approached them, with Olivia by his side. "Olivia."

Everyone at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit table turned to look at who spoke and smiled when they came face to face with Elliot and Olivia.

"It's about time you two got here," Alex said, smiling.

"Have we missed much?" Elliot asked.

"Not really," Fin answered, his eyes on Olivia. "By the way, you look amazing, baby-girl."

"I got to say, Elliot," Alex began. "I bet Olivia agrees with me when I say that you look absolutely - "

"Pretty!" Casey exclaimed.

Munch, Fin, Alex, Melinda, and Olivia sent Casey weird looks. Elliot wasn't sure whether to be complimented or freaked out by Casey's comment.

"Casey, have you lost it?" Olivia questioned.

"No, I got the answer to the crossword puzzle thing," Casey explained, pointing at the newspaper. "Pretty is another word for beautiful."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks of understanding, as Munch scribbled down Casey's answer to the puzzle. Elliot turned to Olivia, smiling.

"I'm serious though, Liv," he said, caressing her cheek. "When the word _beautiful_ comes to mind, I think of you."

Olivia grinned. "Thanks, El."

"I'm glad I can call you beautiful and not get my ass kicked by you," Elliot said, chuckling, as his hand travelled down to cup her ass.

Olivia slapped his roaming hand away. "Do that again while we're in public and I'll kick your ass all the way to New Jersey."

"Understood," Elliot replied, taking a seat.

Olivia took a seat on the right side of Elliot. Alex was on the other side of her. George Huang, whom the squad invited to the banquet, approached the table and took the seat on the other side of Alex. Cragen returned from talking to a captain from another precinct and sat down in between George and Munch. Fin remained in his seat, between Munch and Melinda. Casey sat between Melinda and Elliot.

It wasn't long until the commissioner approached the podium on the stage and began his welcoming speech for the NYPD Police Banquet. After listening to what felt like a long, pointless speech, waiters and waitresses began scurrying around the hall, placing dishes of freshly cooked food onto all of the tables.

* * *

"So, why did you two take a while to come here tonight?" Alex asked, after swallowing some caesar salad.

Elliot nearly choked on his pasta at the word _come_. Munch and Fin snickered at Elliot's reaction to the word.

"Shut up, Cabot," Olivia snapped, rubbing Elliot's back.

"I'm just saying that you two must have been very occupied before realizing you might have been late attending the banquet," Alex explained, smirking.

Fin snickered again. "You can't keep your hands off of each other for two seconds, huh?"

Olivia ignored Fin, her attention focused on her partner. "You okay, El?"

"Don't worry, Liv," Elliot reassured her. "I'm okay."

Olivia smiled, brushing her lips across his.

"Well, there goes my appetite," Alex groaned, pushing away her plate of chicken.

Melinda nodded, placing her fork onto her plate. "Same here."

"So," Huang said, trying to change the subject. "How are the kids, Elliot?"

"Okay, I guess," Elliot answered. "You won't believe what Dickie did, though."

Olivia laughed, remembering the incident. "It was hilarious."

"Do tell," Alex encouraged, listening attentively.

"Liv and I took the kids to the park on the weekend," Elliot explained. "He went up to this random couple in their twenties and sounding surprised, he said that he has not seen them in so long."

Fin chuckled. "What did the couple do?"

Olivia scoffed. "What could they do? According to Lizzie, they played along to avoid embarassment."

Melinda laughed. "Didn't you do anything about it?"

Elliot shook his head. "It's hard for me to pay attention to my kids when my hands are up Olivia's - OW! "

Underneath the table, Olivia had inflicted pain on Elliot by stepping on his foot, and since she was wearing heels, it definitely hurt him a lot. Elliot turned to his girlfriend, who threw him a glare.

"Finish that sentence, Stabler and you're in for a world of more pain," Olivia warned, her eyes narrowing. "You have been warned."

Elliot groaned, rubbing his sore foot with his other foot to ease the pain. "Damn, Liv, that hurt."

"You're lucky tonight," Olivia said, smirking. "I left my gun at home."

"You wouldn't shoot me, baby," Elliot said, smiling. "No matter how much I piss you off."

Olivia grinned a bit. "You're lucky I love you."

Before Elliot could pull Olivia in for a kiss, Fin coughed, getting up from his seat.

"So, who's up for drinks?" he asked, gesturing to the bar nearby.

"I'm in," Casey replied, getting up from her seat.

"Same here," Munch added, joining Fin and Casey.

"Count me in," Elliot said, as he got up from his seat. He held his hand out to Olivia. "Coming, Liv?"

"You bet," she replied, taking his hand.

Olivia followed Elliot, Casey, and Fin to the bar, with Munch right behind them. Alex stayed at the table, starting a conversation with Melinda. Cragen and Huang went off to speak with some police cadets nearby.

* * *

Outside the hall, a taxi pulled up to the curb. The door opened and a woman got out. She was wearing an olive green, strapless, fitted, knee-high dress, and silver heels. Her blonde, frizzy-hair flowed down to her mid-back.

After paying the driver for her ride, she climbed up the steps to the hall entrance. She took a deep breath and let it out, smoothing out her dress.

"Tonight is the night, Elliot," she said, as she walked into the hall, confidently. "Dani Beck is back."

Chapter 1 Up! This will be a multi-chapter fanfic. Like so far? Dislike so far? Reviews are appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


	2. Alex Takes Action

Everything That I Need

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! :D On to the next chapter! :D

Chapter 2: Alex Takes Action.

"Seriously, does anyone know what an EO shipper is?" Munch asked, frustrated.

Fin glared at Munch. "Do I look like I carry a dictionary with me?"

Munch and Fin were at their table, their bottles of beer in front of them. Alex and Melinda listened in to Munch and Fin's conversation, their mocha cakes still untouched. Their appetites still didn't come back by dessert.

"Just asking," Munch replied, tapping the newspaper with his pencil, in thought. "This is the second time they repeated EO shipper in this crossword."

"What is the title of the crossword anyway?" Melinda asked.

Munch read the title at the top of the page. "You Can't Spell Love Without EO."

"Not that EO shit again!" Fin groaned.

"What are you trying to figure out now?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Six-letter word for an EO shipper's favourite vegetable," Munch read, before looking up at the others. "Any ideas?"

"Turnip?" Alex suggested.

"It won't fit," Munch answered. "The second letter is an A."

"Radish?" Melinda suggested.

"The last letter is a T," Munch replied. "Radish won't work."

Fin slapped his forehead with his hand, frustrated. "Oh, enough with this crap already!"

Just then, Elliot approached their table, with a beer in his left hand. Olivia was next to him, holding her own bottle of beer.

"Having fun so far?" Elliot asked.

"No, that damn crossword is ruining my night," Fin muttered, reaching for his beer.

"Has anyone seen Casey?" Melinda asked.

"I'm not sure," Elliot answered. "One minute she was with us at the bar and the next thing you know, she was gone."

"How strange," Alex commented.

"I agree," Olivia said, looking towards the dance floor. "She's flirting with Chester Lake on the dance floor."

Munch's eyes widened. "Come again?"

Everyone looked towards the dance floor, where people were mingling with each other and dancing to the music provided by the DJ. Chester Lake, who was dressed in a black tuxedo, black dress shoes, and red tie, was dancing with Casey. Casey wore a smile on her face, as she danced, while giving Chester a seductive look.

"I knew he had the hots for her," Fin said, watching Chester and Casey interact.

"Judging by the look on Casey's face, the feeling is mutual," Alex added.

"I agree, Alex," Melinda said. "Look at her. It's obvious that he's her - "

"Carrot!" Munch exclaimed.

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, Alex, and Melinda looked weirded out by Munch's comment. All they did was stare at him, as if he had sprouted a second head.

"No wonder you had so many failed marriages," Alex said. "You don't seem to have a romantic bone in your body!"

Olivia scoffed. "Carrot, Munch? Honestly, of all things!"

"I was going to say that it was obvious that Chester was Casey's piece of eye candy," Melinda explained.

"Carrot is the answer I was looking for," Munch explained, writing down the answer in the crossword puzzle. "It's the EO shipper's favourite vegetable."

"Yeah, whatever an EO shipper is," Fin muttered, annoyed.

Elliot drank his beer, looking toward the entrance to the hall and needless to say, he was appalled when he spotted the last person that he wanted to see.

"El, are you okay?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Not really," Elliot muttered, gesturing towards the door. "What is Dani doing here?"

Upon hearing Dani Beck being mentioned, Munch and Fin looked towards the door. Dani was standing by the entrance, scanning the hall for someone in particular.

"Who is Dani Beck?" Alex asked, confused.

"She was my temporary partner when Olivia was undercover in Oregon," Elliot explained. "I don't really like her."

"Really?" Olivia asked, surprised. Inside, she was giddy. She was glad that he hated Dani almost as much as she did.

"She's not you, Liv," Elliot answered, wrapping his right arm around her. "No one can replace you."

"Figures she would be here," Olivia muttered, sending death glares towards Dani. "She's a cop too."

"I bet you fifty bucks that she's looking for Elliot," Fin said.

"Do me a favour and keep that bitch away from me," Olivia muttered. "If she gets within breathing distance of Elliot, I will end up strangling her."

Fin nodded. "You got it, baby-girl."

"Come on, Livia," Elliot said, gesturing towards the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Olivia crossed her arms. "You know I don't dance, El."

"If it gets us away from Dani then I'm all for it," Elliot said.

Olivia nodded, as Elliot led her towarrds the dance floor. Munch, Fin, Alex, and Melinda watched them walk off until their disappeared among the crowd of people dancing.

Fin reached for another beer and leaned against the back of his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he could spott Dani heading towards their table.

"She's coming," Fin muttered.

"Let's see how long we can keep her away from Elliot and Olivia," Alex suggested. "Or better yet, piss her off enough to make her leave."

With that said, Fin drank his beer, in silence. Munch returned to completing his crossword puzzle, while Alex and Melinda started a quick, yet random conversation with each other.

Dani reached their table, waiting for one of them to acknowledge her presence. Alex ended her conversation with Melinda when she noticed Dani standing by their table.

"Hello, there," Alex greeted, politely.

"Hi," Dani answered. "And you are?"

"Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney," Alex replied, shaking Dani's hand.

"Dani Beck," Dani answered. "I used to be Elliot's temporary partner."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked, as if she didn't know about it.

Dani raised an eyebrow. "He never told you?"

"It never came up," Alex replied. "He does have his mind on other things lately."

"Speaking of Elliot," Dani said, gesturing to the empty chairs around their table. "He's here tonight, isn't he?"

"Oh, he's here tonight," Munch answered from behind his newspaper. "I'm not sure where, though."

"I spotted him with Olivia by the bar not too long ago," Melinda chirped. "They scarred the bartender with their make-out session."

"They're dating?" Dani asked, shocked. "Isn't that against SVU policy?"

"Cragen bent a few rules, so they could remain partners," Fin explained. "Since their relationship doesn't interfere with their work, IAB decided not to split them up."

"How long have they been dating?" Dani asked.

"About three years," Alex answered.

Dani felt like she stopped breathing. "Three years?"

"I know, I can't believe it either," Alex said, pretending not to notice Dani's shocked face. "You think he would pop the question already."

"Word around the water cooler is that he's planning on proposing to her soon," Munch said.

"You mentioned the water cooler when you claimed that Olivia was out having your love child," Fin said, rolling his eyes. "Do you really expect us to believe you now?"

"I could be right this time," Munch replied, looking up at Fin.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Chester and Casey were still moving their feet to the beat of the music. He tried to impress her with his dance moves, but his attempt resulted in him falling to the floor on his back.

Casey laughed, extending a hand out to him. "Smooth."

Slightly embarassed, Chester allowed Casey to pull him up. "I dance like I got two left feet."

"Just be yourself, or else you will fracture something in your body," Casey suggested, grinning.

"I'll keep that in mind, Case," Chester said, smiling.

"So, back to dancing?" Casey asked, as a new, upbeat song began to play. "Or do you want to take a break?"

Chester smirked, wrapping an arm around Casey's waist. "I have another idea that might interest you."

Casey smiled, as Chester pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his other arm around her. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Only inches away from each other, they leaned in for a kiss.

"Got a minute, Casey?" Elliot asked, interrupting the moment.

Casey sighed, as Chester reluctantly let her go. She excused herself from Chester and led Elliot off the dance floor to a quiet area, with Olivia right behind them.

"This couldn't wait until later?" Casey questioned, irritated.

"If this waited until later, Dani would be dead and I would be in jail for murder," Olivia explained, frustrated.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Dani? As in Dani Beck?"

"She's here tonight, and I'm pretty sure it's not just because she's a cop," Elliot explained.

"I hate her as much as you two do," Casey said, folding her arms in front of her. "Does she know you're here?"

"I don't think so," Elliot answered. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"You can't just run away from her," Casey pointed out. "She ought to find you eventually."

"Munch, Fin, Alex, and Melinda are trying to keep her away from Elliot and I," Olivia explained. "Hopefully they could do better and get her to leave."

Casey turned to look in the direction of their table and noticed that Dani wasn't there. Munch, Fin, and Melinda were still seated at the table, having a conversation with each other. However, Alex wasn't anyway near them.

"Dani isn't at your table," Casey pointed out. "Alex isn't either."

"Let's go see what scheme she cooked up," Olivia suggested.

Casey nodded, heading towards their table, with Elliot and Olivia following her.

* * *

"If you ask me what an EO shipper is one more time, I will knock the living daylights out of you!" Fin threatened, angrily.

"Fine, next one then," Munch muttered, reading the newspaper. "Five-letter word for an EO shipper's favourite animal."

"Not again!" Fin groaned, loudly.

"Goose?" Melinda asked.

"No," Munch replied. "The last letter is an A."

"Koala?" Fin asked, slightly calmer than before.

"It won't work," Munch read, before looking up at Fin and Melinda. "The second last letter is an R."

"Are those the only letters that we know, for sure?" Melinda asked..

"Yeah," Munch replied.

Fin looked deep in thought. "This one is tough."

"Whatever an EO shipper is, it sure has a lot of favourite things," Munch said, trying to think of a possible answer.

"I agree," Melinda said.

Just then, Casey, Elliot, and Olivia approached their table. They noticed two detectives and a medical examiner, looking deep in thought.

"Have any of you seen Dani?" Elliot questioned, getting their attention.

Fin snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"And what about Alex?" Olivia added. "Where did she run off to?"

"She's dealing with Dani," Fin explained. "I don't know how she's doing it, though."

At that moment, Alex approached their table, dusting her hands off.

"Alex, what did you do to Dani?" Elliot asked, curiously.

"Don't worry, Elliot," Alex answered, smirking. "I'll pay for the window."

Olivia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "As much as I want her dead, do you have any idea what you have done?"

"You were supposed to get her to leave us alone," Elliot explained, shocked. "Not kill her."

"Relax, Elliot," Alex responded, calmly. "She's alive and I don't owe the manager of this hall a new window."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Where is she exactly?"

"She's gone, for now," Alex explained. "I told her you were on the balcony across the hall and she went looking for you."

"There is no balcony across the hall," Olivia pointed out, confused. "Actually, there is no balcony in this hall at all."

Alex smirked. "Yeah...she could be a while."

"Well, since that's settled," Casey said, turning towards the dance floor. "I will be doing some more dancing."

Olivia scoffed. "Dancing? Sure, we'll go with that."

"Do me a favour and don't bother me," Casey warned, as she headed towards the dance floor. "Remember, Chester has a gun too."

"Thanks for getting rid of Dani, Alex," Olivia said to the blonde ADA.

"No problem," Alex replied, gesturing to a plate of mocha cake on their table. "Cake, anyone?"

"Looks good," Olivia answered, before turning to Elliot. "Do you want to split it with me, El?"

"Sure," he said, reaching for the plate of cake on the table. He then turned to Alex. "Pass me the knife over there, Alex."

Alex nodded, passing Elliot the knife. He was about to cut the cake, when Olivia growled a bit.

"Is something wrong, Liv?" Elliot asked, concerned.

"We're going to need a bigger knife," Olivia muttered.

Elliot was confused. "Why?"

"Dani is back," Olivia snarled.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Elliot spotted Dani walking up to their table, her lips curving into a smile at the sight of Elliot.

Chapter Two Up! Like? Dislike? Reviews are greatly appreciated!

An EO shipper's favourite animal? Zebra, of course! :)

-TeenQueen661.


	3. Casey Takes Charge

Everything That I Need

Chapter 3: Casey Takes Charge.

Upon seeing Dani approach their table, Olivia became agitated. Elliot sensed this and put down the plate of mocha cake and the knife. He then restrained Olivia by wrapping his right arm around her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the others at their table, who sat in silence.

Out of the corners of her eyes, Alex noticed that Dani was not far from their table. She decided to make it seem like she was ending a conversation with everyone at their table.

"And that's why pigs can't fly," she said, as everyone turned to look at her, strangely.

"Oh, I had no idea," Fin replied, sarcastically. "Thank you for enlightening us."

At that moment, Dani reached their table. Her eyes automatically landed on Elliot.

"Hey, I was looking for you," she said, smiling. "Alex said you were on the balcony across the hall, but there is no balcony in this hall at all."

"Airhead," Fin coughed, as everyone turned to stare at him. Alex bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"She must have mistakened me for someone else," Elliot answered, nonchalantly, turning his attention back to Dani. Surprisingly, she didn't notice Fin's insult that was directed towards her.

Dani nodded, turning to look at Olivia. She recognized her as the woman who stopped by the precinct one day and asked for Elliot.

"I saw you before," Dani said, narrowing her eyes. "And your name is?"

"Olivia Benson," Olivia said, through gritted teeth. "I'm Elliot's partner."

"And girlfriend," Alex chirped, from behind them.

"Right," Olivia said, draping her arm over Elliot, possessively. "And girlfriend."

Fin chuckled, as he watched Olivia send a stern look to Dani, warning her not to do anything stupid. Alex and Melinda were amused by the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Munch was still occupied with his crossword puzzle and wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

At that moment, a new, slow song began to play. Elliot smirked. It was a perfect way to get away from Dani before she crossed the line.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said, offering his hand to her. "Let's dance."

Even though she hated dancing, she didn't refuse, especially with Dani around. "Sure."

"But, there's something I have to tell - " Dani began, but Elliot and Olivia were out of the hearing range.

Alex and Melinda smirked, as Dani looked a bit disappointed. Fin rolled his eyes at the blonde, frizzy-haired cop.

"Sorry about that," Alex said, innocently. "They just can't keep their hands off of each other."

"You'll get used to it," Fin added. "We had to deal with it for the three years they have been seeing each other."

Dani took a seat at their table, folding her arms in front of her. She watched Elliot and Olivia on the dance floor, her eyes narrowing again at the sight of Olivia. She muttered a few unflattering comments about her under her breath. Dani wanted Elliot and she believed that he wanted her too. She didn't think that there was a possibility that jealousy was preventing her from using her common sense. All she cared about was making Elliot hers, even if it meant eliminating the competition.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Casey went back to dancing with Chester. He held her right hand in his left one, while his right arm was wrapped around her waist. Her body was pressed against his, her left hand resting on his right shoulder.

"Sorry about the interruption earlier," Casey apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Chester replied, his eyes not leaving hers. "What did Elliot and Olivia want anyway?"

"They encountered a slight problem, but it was taken care of," Casey explained.

"Good," Chester said, as he dipped her. "We're alone, at last."

"It's about time," Casey said, giving him a seductive look.

Grinning like a love-struck fool, Chester leaned in to kiss Casey. His lips almost met hers, when Elliot startled him.

"Lake, we got a problem," Elliot said, ruining the moment.

Ruining was a bit of an understatement. Chester was so startled by Elliot that he accidentally released his grip on Casey. She fell to the floor, landing on her back.

"Shit," Chester muttered, helping Casey to her feet. "I'm really sorry, Case."

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you," Casey answered, before turning to glare at Elliot and Olivia. "These two on the other hand - "

"Can it, Casey," Olivia snapped, irritated. "Dani is crossing the line and it hasn't even been five minutes yet."

"I thought what Alex did worked," Casey said, confused.

"It did," Elliot replied. "For only a few minutes, though."

"I have an idea," Casey said, an evil smile forming on her face. She rubbed her hands together, gleefully. "This is going to be good!"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Chester asked, extremely perplexed.

"Olivia will explain what's going on," Casey said, turning to Elliot. "Elliot, can I borrow your gun?"

"Isn't that a little extreme, Case?" Elliot questioned.

"Not really," Casey answered, her expression not changing one bit.

"You don't need to shoot her," Elliot said. "Just get her to leave or something."

Casey groaned. "Aw, that's no fun."

Olivia laughed, as Casey hurried off the dance floor.

* * *

"Okay, how long is this puzzle exactly?" Alex asked, a bit frustrated.

"Very long," Fin said, glancing at the puzzle over Munch's shoulder. "There seems to be a lot of stuff related to an EO shipper."

"Whatever an EO shipper is," Melinda said, sighing.

"Let's try the next one," Munch suggested.

"Why bother?" Fin questioned, leaning back on his chair. "We're never going to solve this puzzle anyway."

"Let's give it a shot anyway," Munch replied. "Four-letter word for the first name of one of EO's biggest enemies."

Fin slammed his hand onto the table, nearly knocking the beer bottles over. "Oh, forget this!"

"How can we solve this if we don't even know what the hell EO is?" Alex complained, irritated.

"EO is most likely not a word," Melinda explained. "Perhaps it's an acronym."

Alex's face brightened slightly. "Yeah, maybe it stands for something."

"Like what?" Fin asked, curiously.

"Extremely outstanding," Melinda said.

"Like me," Alex said, jokingly.

"Keep on dreaming, Cabot," Munch said, smirking.

"EO could be a person," Melinda suggested. "The puzzle features the first name of one of EO's biggest enemies."

"Yeah, maybe EO is the initials of a person," Munch said.

"Or it could stand for the first names of two people," Alex suggested. "Maybe two people that are close."

"Who could those people or that person be?" Melinda asked, deep in thought.

"Think, think, think," Fin muttered, trying to come up with an answer.

"Don't hurt yourself," Alex said, laughing.

Fin glared at her. "Shut up, Alex."

Just then, Elliot and Olivia came over to their table, in search of their strawberry blonde-haired assistant district attorney. Chester was right behind them, and greeted everyone with a smile, once they noticed he was there.

"Hey, Lake," Fin exclaimed, slapping his former co-worker on the back. "How have you been, man?"

"Pretty good," Chester answered, grinning. "I haven't seen you all in so long."

"Has anyone seen Casey?" Elliot asked, hoping someone saw her.

"Not for a while," Alex answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"She had a plan to get rid of Dani," Olivia explained. "Before we could blink, she was off the dance floor."

"Now that you mention it," Melinda said, looking around their table. "Dani disappeared too."

Elliot sighed. "We better find her before she does something completely stupid."

A shrill ring from Elliot's pants pocket halted any further conversations between the people at the Special Victims Unit table. Reaching into his pants pocket, Elliot pulled out his phone to answer it.

"Stabler," he answered, waiting for a reply.

Everyone watched as Elliot's calm expression changed to a worried one, followed by a look of complete disbelief. Olivia displayed a look of concern on her face.

"Is that Casey, El?" she asked, referring to the person on the other line. "What happened?"

"She did something completely stupid," Elliot replied, listening to what Casey was saying on the other line.

"What did she do?" Olivia asked, hoping her friend didn't do anything that would get her in serious trouble.

"Casey, what happened?" Elliot asked, as the others turned to listen in. Elliot's eyes widened. "How far did she fall?"

The others watched Elliot cringe, as he listened to the details Casey was giving him.

"Damn, that's got to hurt," he muttered. "You do know that legs don't bend that way, right?"

The others at the table sent each other shocked looks. Whatever Casey did to Dani, it couldn't have been pretty.

"Okay, you might want to get back here before she figures out it was you who did it," Elliot said.

After ending his phone conversation with Casey, Elliot slid his cell phone back into his pants pocket. He then turned to the others at their table, who were sending him strange looks.

"Don't ask," Elliot stated, simply.

Although they wanted answers, they decided that they wanted to keep their dinner down in their stomachs and started a new conversation. Casey returned to their table shortly after Elliot ended the call and turned to Chester, giving him a sly look.

"So, back to the dance floor?" she asked, smiling.

Chester nodded, wrapping his right arm around her waist. "Absolutely."

"Have fun you two," Olivia said, smirking.

"We sure will," Casey replied, as Chester led her towards the dance floor.

"Well, I can go for another beer," Olivia said, turning to Elliot. "Want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Elliot answered.

"I'll be back," she told him, before making her way towards the bar.

Olivia reached the bar, which was empty, except for the bartender cleaning the counter with a wet dishcloth. She took a seat on one of the empty chairs and got the attention of the bartender.

"Another beer?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she answered.

"Coming right up," he replied, before leaving to get her order.

Olivia relaxed and turned around to watch the others at their table not too far from the bar. Fin and Elliot were crowded around Munch, working on the complicated crossword puzzle. Alex and Melinda were happily chatting with each other. Olivia smiled, as she watched Elliot interact with his fellow detectives.

All was well, that is, until a female voice interrupted her thoughts. Olivia watched, startled, as Dani slid onto the seat next to hers.

"Finally, you're alone," Dani snarled, angrily. "We need to talk."

That's the end of Chapter 3! What does Dani want to talk to Olivia about? 

Please review and you will find out! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


	4. Shocking Surprises

Everything That I Need

Chapter 4: Shocking Surprises

Olivia glared at the woman that snarled at her. If looks could kill, Dani would be dead already.

Speaking of Dani, her face had a bruise or two from Casey, as well as a few scratches here and there. Olivia had no idea what Casey did to her, but she was glad that Dani didn't know who gave her the scratches and bruises. If Dani found out, Casey would likely be charged with assaulting a police officer.

"What do you want, Dani?" Olivia spat, spitting out the name, as if it was poison.

"Something that you have," Dani answered, frowning. "In case I haven't made myself clear, I want Elliot."

"Too bad," Olivia said, smirking. "You had your chance. Elliot told me that you left SVU."

"Only because I couldn't handle working sex crimes," Dani explained, irritated. "Has it ever occurred to you that I didn't want to leave Elliot?"

"How was I suppose to know?" Olivia questioned, frustrated.

"I tried calling SVU many times," Dani explained, slamming her hands onto the counter. "To talk to Elliot and ask if he wanted to go out some time."

"He never mentioned you calling," Olivia pointed out.

"Either Munch or Fin would pick up and say that Elliot was busy!" Dani shouted. "Oh, he was busy all right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"He was busy, but I bet you it wasn't work-related," Dani said, angrily. "I bet you that every time I called, he was busy fucking you in an empty interrogation room!"

"What Elliot and I do is none of your business!" Olivia shouted. "You can't blame me for him not returning your calls."

"You're all that's on his mind!" Dani yelled. "When I worked with him, all he could talk about was you!"

"Can you blame the guy?" Olivia asked, smirking. "He missed working with his gorgeous partner and was stuck working with a bitch for weeks!"

At that moment, the bartender returned with Olivia's beer. He interrupted the conversation and passed Olivia the bottle.

"Here you go, ma'am," the bartender said.

"Thank you," Olivia replied, as the bartender left to serve another person who approached the bar.

"This isn't over," Dani muttered, as Olivia got off of her seat. "I won't give up without a fight."

"Oh, shut up, bitch," Olivia spat, before making her way back to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit table.

* * *

"How many more answers do we need to find?" Fin groaned. "It seems like this puzzle goes on forever!"

"Only one more to go," Munch replied, his eyes on the crossword puzzle.

"Bring it on," Elliot encouraged. "What's the clue?"

"Nine-letter word for the episode that featured the EO hug," Munch read, thinking.

"Does anyone know the answer?" Alex asked.

"The answer?" Fin scoffed. "We still don't know what EO is!"

"I have heard of EO before, I believe," Melinda mentioned. "I think it was on some sort of fan site on the Internet."

"Do you remember what it was for?" Alex asked, curiously.

"I forget, I only glanced at it when I came across it one day," Melinda explained. "I do remember that there were many fanatics on that site, though."

"Wow, whatever EO is, it must be famous," Munch said. "Maybe it's something related to a government conspiracy."

"Shut up, Munch," Fin muttered, annoyed. "Not another one of your damn conspiracies."

Just then Huang and Cragen returned to their table and got the attention of everyone at their table.

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" Cragen asked, as Huang took his seat.

"She went to get a drink at the bar," Fin answered. "Why do you ask, Cap?"

"I'm going to make an important speech and it is important that you are all here to hear it," Cragen explained.

"What is it about?" Alex asked, curiously.

"You'll find out soon," Cragen replied. "Go get Casey and tell her to come back here."

Alex sighed and got up. "She's not going to like us bothering her again."

As Alex made her way to the dance floor to notify Casey of the news, Olivia returned from the bar, holding her bottle of beer. Elliot noticed that she looked a bit tense.

"Livvie, is something wrong?" he asked, gently.

"That bitch met me at the bar," Olivia muttered, referring to Dani. "She's not going to give up without a fight, El."

"There is no point in having a fight anyway," Elliot said, gesturing for Olivia to take a seat. "You're mine and nothing will change that."

"I know," Olivia answered, taking her seat, with a smile.

Cragen turned to Elliot. "Elliot, I need to speak to you before I go make that speech."

"Okay, Captain," Elliot replied, following Cragen towards the stage.

Alex returned a few minutes later, with an annoyed Casey and a disappointed Chester behind her. She took her seat at the table. Casey took her seat and Chester sat next to her in Elliot's empty seat.

Soon, everyone returned to their tables and the music died down. The commissioner climbed onto the stage and approached the podium with the microphone. Cragen stood beside him, waiting for the chatter to end.

"Once again, thank you all for coming out to the annual NYPD Police Banquet," the commissioner announced, enthisiastically. "Now, a fellow captain would like to say a few words to you all. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause to Captain Don Cragen from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

Everyone applauded, as the commissioner shook Cragen's hand. Cragen then stepped forward and positioned himself at the podium. The commissioner climbed off the stage, to give Cragen the spotlight.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank the detectives in my unit for working hard to put away perps and to be there to comfort the victims," Cragen announced, gesturing to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit table. "I would also like to thank the assistant district attorneys for the effort they put in prosecuting the perps and to our fantastic forensic psychiatrist and medical examiner for assisting us with our cases."

Once again, everyone in the hall applauded for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Everyone at their table gave a small wave. They didn't mind being the center of attention.

Once the applause died down, Cragen continued. "I would also like to bring one of my detectives up here, since there is a surprise in store for her. Ladies and gentlemen, Detective Olivia Benson."

Surprised and slightly confused, Olivia stood up and made her way towards the stage. Everyone at their table stood up and applauded for her, loudly, as well as everyone else in the hall. That is, except for Dani, who approached their table.

Olivia climbed onto the stage and turned to face her Captain, who smiled at her.

"Olivia, you are one of my best detectives in the unit," Cragen said, once everyone stopped applauding. "You're also like a daughter to me and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Captain," Olivia said into the microphone, so everyone could hear her.

"That's good to hear," Cragen answered. "It's about time that I bring another one of my detectives up here to present Detective Benson with her surprise."

Back at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit table, Dani took Olivia's seat and folded her arms, as she glared at Olivia.

"What's going on?" she asked Alex.

"Let's wait and see," Alex whispered.

On the stage, Cragen continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause to Detective Benson's partner and boyfriend, Detective Elliot Stabler."

Everyone cheered and applauded, as Elliot climbed onto the stage, with a microphone in his hand. He shook Cragen's hand with his free hand. Cragen then climbed off of the stage and made his way back to his table. Olivia couldn't help but smile at Elliot.

"Hello, you all know me as Detective Elliot Stabler from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," Elliot said, looking at everyone. "I have decided that I would present Detective Olivia Benson with her surprise tonight."

Olivia grinned, but was also curious to find out what Elliot had up his sleeve.

Elliot smiled. "But before I get to that, I would like to share a story with all of you."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "What story?"

"Shush," Casey hissed, angrily. "I'm trying to listen."

Elliot continued. "Many of you may not know this, but Olivia and I have been best friends for twelve years. We know each other's secrets and we always have each other's backs. We even have this tradition, when we eat Chinese food every Friday night after work. That's how we got together actually."

Dani looked somewhat interested in what Elliot had to say. She was curious to find out how Elliot and Olivia got together in the first place.

"Anyway, like I said, Olivia and I eat Chinese food every Friday night,":Elliot explained. "So, one Friday night after work, I picked up some Chinese food and went to Olivia's apartment. We ate, watched some movies, and talked about work and life in general."

"What a story," Melinda said.

"I bet you it gets better," Fin said, smirking.

"She told me about one of Detective John Munch's wacky conspiracies," Elliot continued. "I laughed, saying that she was lying and that Munch must have been drunk when he told her about another conspiracy of his."

"My conspiracies are not wacky!" Munch exclaimed, a bit loudly.

"Quiet!" someone from a nearby table hissed.

Munch nodded, closing his mouth.

"She said that she wouldn't lie about something like that," Elliot said, continuing with his story. "She then said, 'But I would be lying if I didn't want you to kiss me right now.'"

The audience cheered and went wild after hearing those words come out of Elliot's mouth. Alex, Casey, and Melinda laughed, while Chester, Huang, Munch, and Fin chuckled. Cragen smiled. However, Dani's expression didn't change. She just continued to sit there, with her arms folded in front of her.

Back on stage, Elliot turned to look at Olivia, who, although embarassed, was laughing as well.

"So," Elliot said, once everyone had a good laugh. "For the record, Bad-Ass Benson came on to me."

Everyone laughed again, as Olivia covered her face with her hands, laughing.

"I thought Elliot was the one that made a move on her," Alex said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry, he surprised us all," Fin said. "I had no idea that baby-girl would be the one making the move on Elliot."

"Like I said before, Olivia and I have been partners for twelve years, and have been seeing each other for the last three years," Elliot continued. "Our relationship has been stronger than ever before."

Olivia smiled sweetly at Elliot. However, Dani raised an eyebrow, wondering where Elliot was going with this.

"However, after all of this, I can no longer be her partner," Elliot said. "Not even her boyfriend."

Upon hearing what Elliot said, everyone in the audience let out gasps, simultaneously. Alex and Melinda's mouths dropped open in shock. Casey felt like she was going to pass out. Munch, Huang, Fin, and Chester's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Only two people at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit table were not shocked at all. Cragen seemed calm, while Dani smiled, evilly.

"I knew it!" she said to herself, gleefully. "I knew that he would ditch her soon!"

Olivia looked at Elliot, a look of complete disbelief on her face. She was surprised and hurt. She felt the warm tears in her eyes, but fought to hold them back.

However, when Elliot reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue, velvet box, the audience went wild, screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. Alex, Melinda, and Casey realized what was happening and squealed. Munch, Fin, and Chester were confused at first, but then got the picture. Cragen and Huang couldn't help but smile. Dani looked extremely confused.

"Olivia," Elliot said, getting down on one knee in front of her. "Ever since the day we met, I knew I wanted to be with you. I love both sides of you: the bad-ass side you have dealing with perps and the compassionate, caring side you have dealing with victims."

At first, Olivia was confused, then surprised. She covered her open mouth with her hand, looking down at him, shocked.

"I need you by my side when I wake up every morning and when I go to sleep every night," Elliot continued, opening the velvet box, to reveal an elegant, gold and diamond ring.

The day finally came. Elliot managed to leave both Olivia and Dani looking speechless.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" Elliot asked, lovingly.

Olivia watched as Elliot held the microphone out to her with one hand, and held the ring out to her with the other. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, Elliot," she said, into the microphone. "Yes!"

Everyone cheered and applauded for the newly engaged couple. Elliot took the ring from its place in the box and slipped it onto Olivia's ring finger. She glanced down at the ring, smiling, before stepping into Elliot's warm embrace.

Alex, Casey, and Melinda were discussing the proposal with each other, excitedly. Munch, Fin, and Chester were cheering as loudly as they could. Cragen and Huang applauded, politely. Only one person in the hall wasn't happy.

Dani sighed, as she watched Elliot pull Olivia in for a passionate kiss. That explained it. Elliot couldn't be partners with her anymore because it was against the rules to have partners working together who were married to each other. Knowing Cragen, he would most like partner Elliot and Olivia with Munch and Fin. And of course, Elliot couldn't be Olivia's boyfriend anymore because he was now her fiancé and soon-to-be husband.

By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Elliot and Olivia were approaching their table. Everyone at their table, with the exception of herself, got off of their seats to congratulate the happy couple.

"Congratulations!" Casey exclaimed, hugging Olivia.

"Wow, that's one big piece of ice, baby-girl," Fin commented, looking at the diamond on Olivia's engagement ring.

"I agree," Alex added, examining the ring. "Nice choice, Elliot."

Olivia ended her hug with Casey and turned to Cragen, who, other than Elliot, was aware of the proposal beforehand.

"You knew?" Olivia asked. "You knew that he was going to propose?"

"Elliot figured that I was the closest that you had to a father and asked me for permission to marry you," Cragen explained. "After the marriage, Olivia will work with Fin and Elliot will work with Munch."

Elliot looked disappointed. "Damn, why do I get Munch?"

"Hey, I'm still here!" Munch exclaimed, waving his hand in the air.

"Take good care of her, Stabler," Cragen said, firmly to Elliot. "She's like my daughter. Do not, repeat not, ever hurt her or you will regret it, I assure you."

"Don't worry, Captain," Elliot answered, his eyes on Olivia. "I would never hurt her."

Alex, Casey, and Melinda were already discussing possible wedding details. Chester was trying to break up Munch and Fin's argument about who was to be Elliot's best man at the wedding. Cragen and Huang congratulated Elliot and Olivia once more on their engagement.

They were so occupied that they didn't notice Dani standing behind Olivia, her gun aimed at the brunette detective.

So, what will happen? Will Olivia be okay? Will Dani succeed with the shooting? Will Munch finish his crossword puzzle? Will Casey get her kiss from Chester? 

Only one more chapter to go! :D Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
